


Holding on for...

by bumblehead



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Other, Sasha has a bad artblock, and Shea is there to help out, sashea - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblehead/pseuds/bumblehead
Summary: just a small sashea work with sasha being vulnerable and shea being a sweetheart. (shea is a cis girl and sasha is genderfluid)





	Holding on for...

Shea's hands traveled up and down Sasha's face, caressing lighty and studying her features. Her jawline, her cheekbones,  
her surprisingly soft cheeks and those beautiful bright eyes she was drowning in since it all started.

Her lover was crying. Warm tears streamed down Sasha's cold cheeks as she held onto Shea. Holding on and waiting  
for comfort and warmth to come. 

They were sitting on the old wooden floor in Sasha's studio, papers and brushes scattered across the floor, all  
around them.

Shea sighed and pulled her pale rose closer, caressing the back of her head and her back. A few faint sniffles were heard  
as Sasha wrapped her arms around Shea's waist, holding on for love and warmth.

There was nothing Shea could do but to sit here and hold her and trace shapes onto her back. Her hands felt around her  
spine, her shoulder blades, her ribs. Her fragile bones. Her soft, cold skin.

Sasha felt it all. The soft, gentle touches. Shea treated her like a masterpiece, like a piece of modern yet regal art, like  
an oil paiting that made your heart race when you first saw it at the museum. So gentle yet so confident. Shea knew her   
body like no others, just like she explored all the nooks and crannies.

It took some times. It took some time before Sasha looked up and started whispering. It was probably an apology for  
breaking down like that, for crying, for making a mess, for breaking the canvases. But Shea didn't care. She pressed her   
lips to her little artist's forhead and smiled at her reassuringly. 

"It's okay, baby. Deep breaths for me." Shea spoke softly.

Sasha just nodded, wiping her eyes and smudging her eyeliner just a little.

And then they kissed

And Sasha felt it.

The comfort, the warmth and the love.


End file.
